The Bet
by Flaky2.0
Summary: A little story for one of my 3 new OCs, Lifty and Shifty meet him and how horrible could their luck be on a simple bet.


The Bet

By

Flaky2.0

**A/N here is an OC for a recent OC I don't know why I jut had to make.**

**Belize****: you should have enough now…**

**Nope I still have two more secret ones until I make their stories.**

**Chelsie: Don't make any more psychotic ones, just me and Belize together can easily wipe out the town no problem.**

**He is not, but I'm sure you two may like him; he is very secretive and suspicious.**

It was a great day in Happy Tree Town, all the residents was sitting in the park just playing around having fun, just trying not to kill others on accident, but luck doesn't show every day.

"Well what are we going to steal today bro?" Lifty said to Shifty in an alley way where they fence their stolen loot. "I don't know maybe we can steal Flippy's bowie knife, or Belize's Flame thrower." Shifty said while jokingly saying the two items. Lifty smiled, "Well, why not have fun with life, nothing will last forever and at least we come back from dying." Lifty said in a confidence that they could steal from two of the most dangerous to take things from.

Shifty agreed and they both decided to start with Belize, just because they knew Flippy would give them a near instant kill, and they stood better chance of living against Belize. Lifty and Shifty waited until it was darker out then they started a normal patrol stroll around the area, everyone knew they were going to rob someone, but didn't care too much because normally Shifty, or Lifty end up dead, and the other killed in the process of fleeing, so they never really steal much, if any.

The two brothers cross an alley way that was nearly pitch black that no one can see down and they hear a voice. "Hey you two, nice night out don't you think?" The twins stopped and Shifty answered, "Yes it is a nice night, what do you want?" the voice just sounded a little louder then it did before because it was closer then last time. "Oh I am just around to make wagers, friend, nothing less, would you and your friend like to make one?" Shifty looked to Shifty and then looked down the street to Belize's house.

"Well Lifty, do you want to make an extra score?" Lifty nodded "Okay first tell us what the wager is..." a figure started to walk out of the shadows into the light Lifty could tell that it was a black badger with a crescent glowing white over his eye, but something seemed off about him. Shifty was a little anxious about the figure appearing out of the dark, especially when it's someone he doesn't know.

"Well then it's a simple wager, I will make the first wager, if you don't mind." The badger said in a dark tone, but not enough to make it like he will do anything sinister. Shifty and Lifty both nodded, "Good I will place a wager of $1,000 that you won't be able to rob from that house down the street." He pointed down the road to Belize's place. Lifty and Shifty snickered, and then Lifty said "Okay, friend, we will take the bet." Lifty pushed his hand out to shake on the deal.

The Badger just sat there looking into the twins eyes, "Don't worry about it, I keep true to my word if you keep true to yours." He then started to walk into the pitch black alley way, "Just make sure you don't get on my bad side friends, it would be a terrible mistake to make." Then with that the alley way started to grow brighter by the second until it blended in with the scene of the day like the rest of the town.

"Well that was weird" Lifty said, Shifty responded, "Whatever lets go." They continued their path down going to Belize just three minutes later they saw Belize was sitting on the couch watching the TV with Lammy, Shifty had an idea to get Belize out of the house. "Okay Lifty I am going to cause a distraction, you will break in from the back when I give the signal." Lifty nodded the whole time until Shifty mentioned about the signal. "Wait what's the signal for this one?" Shifty looked around "Well if you hear me yell No Belize, don't. Then just go in and forget about me, if we successfully get that flamethrower we can profit from selling it, and get $1,000 in the process." Lifty nodded and got that in his mind, "Okay let's go."

Lifty started to slink his way around the house to the backyard he stopped when he noticed the place was a bit darker then the front even though there is nothing to cast a dark shadow in the area, but he had to hide until Shifty gave him the signal. Shifty sat in the front watching Lifty make his way to the back and then he went up to the door and simply knocked on it. Shifty then waited until Belize or Lammy answered the door, nothing happened he looked in the window again and saw the two were still sitting and staring at the TV.

Shifty then turned the knob and realized that it was unlocked, he slowly opened the door trying not to alert the residents he was inside the house, he slowly started to walk over to the couch and right behind Lammy and Belize, he wanted to kill them on the spot to steal the flamethrower, but it was not his style to kill, before robbing, unless they fought back. So Shifty then went into the kitchen and saw the oven was set to start cooking dinner, so he tampered with the timer on it, after a few seconds Shifty set the timer on the over to go off two minutes earlier then it should have.

Once the timer dinged Shifty was hiding in the pantry just waiting to ambush Belize or Lammy and tie them up. He then saw a shadow move to get the oven, but stopped and then looked around, Shifty slowly opened the pantry and when the figure got close he jumped out, and tied up the shadow, but before he could gag them… "Shifty what the hell are you doing get off of me." Shifty recognized that it was Lifty.

"What are you doing in here I thought I told you stay in the back until I gave the signal." Shifty started to untie Lifty, "Well it was getting too dark and creepy back there, I just couldn't stand it much longer so I went to the front and saw the door open, so I went in I went up to the couch, but then I heard the dinging, I waited for one of the residents to get up, but when neither did I got up for a closer look, they are both dummies, nothing more then dressed up dolls."

Shifty looked at the couch and then back at Lifty. "What the hell, I could have sworn I saw them move to sit down and watch TV, whatever they aren't, here so then lets get the goods and get out of here." Shifty then went over to the oven and turned off the timer, but not checking anything else. Shifty started his walk up the stairs and opening doors he went into them and searched every where for the flamethrower.

Lifty was downstairs making sure that no one would interrupt, he kept a vigilant eye over every place of the house he then started to feel dizzy overcome him he looked around and everything started to shrink and grow fuzzy, then dark blackness as he started to pass out, but before he did he saw a figure take hold of his legs and started to drag him out of the house.

Shifty was getting tired of all the searching for the flamethrower, he was about to give up until he sat down on the bed, he then remembered being in this house before, it has a hidden secret layer in the basement. Shifty got up off the bed, but grew dizzy and started to stumble around the upstairs room out into the hallway, and then he fell down the stairs hitting his head every couple of steps, he then started to smell something, he was a little familiar with it, but he didn't know for sure what, he slowly got up and found himself in a smoky room. Shifty started to cough a bit, but then he just collapsed, but before passed out he felt something grab his ankle and drag him out of the house.

Lifty and Shifty both slowly started to open their eyes in the hospital, Lifty was quite worried, but Shifty was a lot more calm then usual. "Shifty, I can't believe it, we owe someone money now, and not only that we died, in an unknown way." Shifty looked down at his wrist, "Lifty calm down, we didn't die, someone saved us and brought us here, and remember we didn't shake on it so the bet was void." The minute Shifty said that the lights in the hospital room turned off and the light from the window was growing dim. Then they hear a voice they recognized.

"Hello friends, seems you managed to burn the house down, but I don't care about your methods what did you successfully steal from it?" Lifty shook his head "I didn't get anything, I started feeling sick and then someone drug me out of the house." The badger looked a little disappointed then he looked over to Shifty. "So what did you successfully take?" he then smiled, Shifty looked around and then took off his fedora. "Well I took this little object, but I don't know what it does exactly." The badger looked at the item, "That's not an object from the house." Shifty looked at him "What do you mean we don't know you, so that means the person who lives there don't know you. How do you know this isn't from the house?"

"Lets just say I have my ways, now I am a fair badger, so I will give you a couple days to pay up, or you wont like what happens friends." The moment he said that he started to slowly back up into the darkness as he did the room started to gather light and the room lights went back on just as nurse walked in. The nurse was a pink chipmunk with a red bow on her ear, "Well Lifty, Shifty you both are lucky that you survived that, normally we don't take admittance unless they died, but you two were the only ones to nearly die today, so we made an exception."

After a few hours Lifty and Shifty went home they sat plotting many things just ignoring the fact they owe someone money, each plan they made failed beyond the normal comprehensions of the twins, they never had a terrible week as they had this one with their schemes, even stealing candy from cub ended up in failure. A couple days went by and they couldn't make the money, nor did they attempt to let the idea run in their head.

"Well it's been a couple days are we sure, that he has forgotten about us, I mean really he visited us in the hospital and warned us we wouldn't like making him an enemy." Lifty said starting to get a bit paranoid. "Shut- up just shut-up I don't want to hear about that, we don't owe anyone money, so shut-up." Shifty said trying to think of ways that he can protect himself and his brother, if the badger tries to do anything.

Suddenly there was smoke in the room Lifty and Shifty was in they looked at the source which was a burning arrow with a note attached to it.

_"You have little time left to pay the bet, if you don't want to go from 'friend' to enemy. I would also suggest you stay together, it would make you easy targets either way, but you will be taken down until you both fall." _

Shifty looked at the note then crumpled it up and held it over the burning part of the arrow. When he did that there was a large spark and then a sudden explosion that erupted through the whole house, and set it all aflame.

Several meters away from the house is the black badger sitting watching the fire burn the house, "Well you were right man, they are fun to mess around with." The shadow figure got up and moved close to him, "Don't worry Rylie, Ill cover their debt, since you did lose mine." The badger nodded "Of course, but do I have to leave these two alone? I love to look at their expressions and their paranoia…" "Fine, but don't over do it too much, and after the fourth or fifth time tell them the debts paid, since you killed them a few times." The badger nodded, yeah. "I'm just surprised Belize, you set your own house on fire and filled it with carbon-monoxide to make sure you win a bet, I can't believe what you would stoop too." Belize just smiled.

"Don't worry I only do that on random times when I'm bored, you just picked a bad time to make a bet." Then he and Rylie both sat there laughing while watching the flames engulf the building, Belize started to get an even bigger smile when the fire moved down the line to Flippy's ammunitions shed.

**A/N Well that's it  
for this one, I was pretty interested in how this one turned out, maybe I should make a little time he runs into Chelsie, Gin, Miltera, and Kayser.**

**Rylie: Why do I have to meet them? They are nearly pathetic and psychotic.**

**Umm be careful, me writing stories about them, made me think about making you.**

**Chelsie & Belize: one of us, one of us.**

**Well you may be right about that, but whatever I'm sure you will be great friends with them, and I hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
